In The News
A list of Sarah/Veronica related news, articles, interviews or other media, outside of the Grande Fratello house. This includes commentary about them as well. Sarah's News News articles related to Sarah, or interviews given by Sarah are listed here. Before Grande Fratello Sarah 22 years old at Veline (2008) - Competitor, Semi-finalist, Finalist (Italian Videos). Sarah Italian Playboy's first playmate of the year (photos and backstage videos) After Grande Fratello TGCOM Interview (translation posted on the Afterellen forum on January 30) *'Interview with Sarah by D.M.' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Sarah's interview on La Stampa' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Sarah on the Italian TV show "Verissimo" (video 1, video 2, video 3)' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Sarah's interview for the Corriere Della Sera (audio)' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Sarah on the Italian TV show "Domenica Cinque" (video 1, video 2, video 3, video 4, video 5, video 6, video 7), (07/02/2010 : part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4)' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Videochat with Sarah (video 1, video 2, video 3, video 4, video 5, video 6, video 7, video 8, video 9)' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Sarah on the Italian TV show "Mattino Cinque" (part 1, part 2)' : Summary. She says something important or no. *'Sarah on the Italian TV show "Le lene" (part 1, part2)' : A satirical show. Here Sarah answers a lot of quickfire questions that she answers sometimes sarcastically, e.g. she is asked to fake an orgasm *'Sarah on the Italian TV show "Pomeriggio Cinque" (03/02/2010 : part 1, part 2, part 3), (04/02/2010 : part 1 , part 2 , part 3 , part 4 , part 5 , part 6), (09/02/2010 : part 1, part 2, part 3)' : *'Sarah on Radio 105 (part 1', part 2, part 3) *'Sarah on VISTO magazine (cover, translated highlights )' : Really sweet interview with Sarah on her relationship with Veronica. : The VISTO article was discussed on several websites: Link 1 , Link 2 *'Sarah's interview on style.it' Veronica's News News articles related to Veronica, or interviews given by Veronica are listed here. News Articles *'Article on ilvelino.it' : Veronica: "As soon as we saw each other we told each other again - I love her and she loves me. In the future - she added - I would like to work with her. In fact we have already done a photoshoot for 'Chi'" *'Veronica's interview on tvblog.it' *'Veronica's interview on blog.panorama.it ' *'Veronica's interview on La Stampa' Videos *'Veronica's interview on altarimini.it' Photos Sarah & Veronica News For news articles or talk shows commenting on the girls' relationship. Or joint interviews. *'French article about Sarah and Veronica on Tetu' *Scans of Veronica and Sarah in Chi: 1 , 2 ,3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 ''' *Veronica and Sarah in Ticino news Pictures' : On the question of whether the relationship between her and Veronica goes beyond friendship she (Sarah) replied: "Yes, definitely yes, it is also friendship, but also love and so many other things." *'Veronica and Sarah in VareseNotizie ''' : Look at the pretty pictures! Category:News